villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stella and Loretta
Stella and Loretta Lecarde are two vampire sisters from the video game Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. They appear as the twin daughters of the game's main villain Brauner, but are in fact under his control. They serve as a major foil for most of the game, until they are restored to their true, human selves by the game's protagonists. Background Stella and Loretta were born some time after World War I, as the twin daughters of Eric Lecarde, one of the two heroes who defeated Count Dracula and Elizabeth Bartley in 1917, alongside John Morris. Eventually, John Morris died for not being able to handle the full power of the holy Vampire Killer Whip. The Lecarde family then discovered how to unlock the whip's potential and became the guardians of its secret. Under their father's tutelage, the sisters became powerful warriors, dedicated to fight against Evil. In 1944, Brauner resurrected the Castlevania and planned to become its new lord, to use its Dark Powers to wage his own war against mankind. Eric Lecarde stormed the Castle to stop him, but Brauner ambushed and killed him. When Stella and Loretta ran to his aid against his wishes, Brauner grew convinced that they were the reincarnation of his late daughters and he turned them into vampires before their dying father's eyes. Brauner brainwashed Stella and Loretta into believing that he was their father, and they became fiercely loyal to him. Although he would prefer to keep them out of troubles, they insist on helping him out and confront his enemies for him. Initially kind, loving, humble and devoted to their family, Brauner's influence twisted their devotion and made Stella become rash and aggressive, while Loretta became distant and disdainful. In Game When John Morris' son Jonathan and his friend Charlotte Aulin storm the Castlevania, they encounter Eric's ghost who is bound to the Castle but who manages to resist its evil influence. They later encounter the twin sisters who antagonize them. Stella confronts the two in the Tower of Death but is defeated. When fleeing the scene, she drops a pendant that proves a vital clue for the heroes to learn the sister's true identity. Boss Battles Stella is a very powerful and dangerous enemy; fast, spry and aggressive who can avoid attacks quite easily. She flies around the room and attacks the heroes with sword strikes and sword swipes. She can also use her sword to send a huge wave of greenish energy along the ground, an energy blast, or four crescents of energy one after another from above. Stella and Loretta later team up against the heroes in a very difficult battle. The sister are considerably powerful. They fly around the dinning room and Stella still uses her sword swipes while Loretta casts Ice Magic through a giant magical rune. She conjures a rain of huge icicles over the heroes; many giant wolf heads made of ice in succession that must be jumped over; and a long-lasting blizzard. When Loretta surrounds herself with whirling ice shards, she will combine her power with Stella's into a devastating attack. Loretta will either give her sister a huge ice sword to strike the heroes, or conjure a giant ice crystal that Stella shatters into big shards that fall on the heroes. Final Fate The game's ending depends on the players action during the battle. If the heroes kill the sisters, Brauner gives up and the game ends here. If on the contrary the heroes learnt the sisters' story and the Sanctuary spell that can reverse the curse of vampirism, they can cast it on the sisters. The spell revives Stella and Loretta as full-fledged humans and gives them their memories back. Ashamed by their evil deeds, the sisters resolve to help the heroes and prove vital in helping them reach Brauner, as well as helping Jonathan to unlock the full power of the whip. After Brauner is killed and Dracula and Death are defeated, Stella and Loretta bid farewell to their father before he passes on to the Afterlife. External links *Stella Lecarde and Loretta Lecarde at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Partners in Crime Category:Siblings Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Pawns Category:Revived